Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo is the god of all fecal matter and one of the creators of The YouTube Poop World. He lives in the Poo Mountain where he would continue growing into a mountain of defecation if he didn't keep throwing shit at intruders like Conker. He and his disciple, Cyrus wish to merge all worlds into one with the YTP World, they only have one to go. History Creating life Great Mighty Poo alon with the other gods were born long before the universe existed, he had time to decide to remodel the empty space and do something more fun, Great Mighty Poo also created other gods to help him in his creation like Cyrus, Abed, Don Random, Steve Jobs and others...after a very long millennium of years, the Great Mighty Poo, Weegee and the other gods ended their creation which named "Youtube Poop", the name was given by Steve Jobs, name was approved by Great Mighty Poo and other gods which have already called "The Gods of YouTube Poop". Organizing Great Mighty Poo gave life to everybody on the planet. GMP ordere to his followers to create the nature, water, poop, insanity, friendship, etc. Great Mighty Poo, after a couple of years, decided to retire from being the god of existence in YTP World and granted the title to Cyrus and the Team Galactic. They have done an excellent job keeping the existence in YouTube Poop world, even though the Great Mighty Poo knows they're criminals. Death and Resurrect A black day, the Great Mighty Poo was killed by THE ASS FUCKER, who believed Poo Land was a waste of space in the world. After his death, Weegee came to Poo Land and resurrected the Great Mighty Poo. In return the Great Mighty Poo gave Weegee a wish. Weegee wished for his face to become one of the greatest in Koridai and the Great Mighty Poo granted it. Later on, Weegee would beat the shit out of THE ASS FUCKER. Likes *Poo *Throwing pieces of himself *Singing *Eating sweet corn *Ramming your head up his butt. *Weegee Dislikes *Conker *Rayman *All intruders in his lair *Being flushed *Toilet Papers *Satan *George Volcano Theme Song Mi mi mi mi mi mi I am the great mighty poo and I'm going to throw my @☠⚡️⭐️ (Shit) at you A huge supply of tish come from my chocolate starfish How about some scat you little @☠⚡️⭐️ (Twat)? -Three toilet papers later- Do you really think you'll survive in here? You don't seem to know which creek you're in sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear. How'd you think I keep this lovely grin? -Smiles- -Three more toilet papers later- Now I'm really getting rather mad. You're like a niggly tickly @☠⚡️⭐️☠@ (fuckin needed) little tag nut. When I've knocked you out with all my bab I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt. Conker: Your butt. great mighty poo: My butt. Conker: Your butt. great mighty poo: That's right my butt! Conker: Err... great mighty poo: My butt... Conker:Errr... great mighty poo: My buuuuuuutt! -Shatters glass- -Three more toilet papers later- -great mighty poo screaming- -Shatters the shattered glass- Quotes *"Bring me some sweet corn!" *"How about some scat, you little twat?" *"Have some more caviar!" *"Ah! You cursed squirrel! Look what you've done! I'm flushing! I'm flushing! Oh, what a world, what a world. Who'd have thought a good little squirrel like you could have destroyed my beautiful claginess. Oh, I'm going! AAAAH, AAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOO!!!" Trivia *In Conker: Live & Reloaded, he sings the same song, except the words "shit" and "twat" are censored using a fart noise. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Singers Category:Brogres Category:Monsters Category:Evil Category:Epic Characters Category:Gods Category:Sources Category:Objects Category:Things found in Nature Category:Chaotic Evil